Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-4441793-20141120163535
Compared to other morally ambiguous, complex characters and shit like that, I honestly fail to see how he's as "horrible" as people make him out to be. Did I expect a few people here and there that wouldn't be too fond of him? Sure, that's inevitable, but the hate he gets is overwhelming(outside of Triles, that is, for the most part). I don't care if people hate a character that I love. That's not the issue. My issue is that I still feel to this day that it doesn't come from a genuine place. Miles has quite a few qualities that the average person(myself included, tbh) does NOT approve of in a person but that's never been a problem in this fandom for so many other (Male, Caucasian)Degrassi characters whose shit stinks just as bad as Miles's does, if not more. So yeah, I GET that Miles has some unlikable traits; I'm not denying that. My thing is, I just don't buy this "Satan's spawn" shit that people make him out to be. The hate is clearly exaggerated in many viewers' cases(not all). Well.....he is kind of Satan's spawn for the mere fact that his father ''is a piece of shit but he is NOT LIKE his father in any way at all. '''Now, this upcoming paragraph is not an ''accusation ''or an ''assumption, ''it's a mere theory/opinion that I feel strongly about. I'm going to be very honest and not be condescending(I'll at least try not to come off as such). Now, here it goes. ' The problem isn't Miles per say. I'm willing to bet on anything that the TIMING is what fucked Miles over out of a huge fanbase. I said it before but he is competition to Zig and UNFORTUNATELY(because his haters made it that way) competition to Cam. He would have easily been a fan favorite, otherwise. Most folks are going to deny it but this is seriously what I believe. For one thing, Miles is not black. Miles is not female. Miles is not by society standards "ugly". Basically, Miles is not ANY of those things that viewers SUBCONCIOUSLY find reasons to hate a character because they don't want to openly admit to being prejudiced in any way. I'm not stupid. Very few will ever admit to being racist, sexist or dismissive of people who aren't quite "eye candy"....some don't even REALIZE that they are any of these things because like I said, it's subconscious. Obviously, this fandom isn't "all male and all white" but hey, you'd be surprised how many females and people of color hate themselves and favor their counterparts! Just being honest. None of this gets past me. So, now we've established that Miles is perfectly pale, perfectly male and perfectly good-looking. Why do you HATE him THAT much? Fandom would respond: "Well, duh, that's because I'm not bigoted or shallow; Miles is just a terrible, disgusting human being" My response: WRONG. I wasn't born yesterday. For SOME viewers, I can believe that's how they honestly feel, I refuse to generalize everyone ''but from the MAJORITY, I simply DO NOT buy it. Other Degrassi characters just like Miles have a closet full of skeletons, many even outnumber ''his ''skeletons but those people are worshipped at best and appreciated at worst. So, I know Miles's unfortunate luck in the fandom has ''a lot ''to do with favoritism for the boys who were there first; Cam and Zig. Now, do I wish that Cam or even Zig for that matter(as much as I don't like him) never existed just because I'm 100% sure that "My Precious Miles" would have been one of THE MOST loved characters on the show with ''all of his flaws? ''Not at all! Not even a little bit. I wouldn't trade those precious Camaya moments for the world. Yes, I can ''definitely ''do without the love triangle with Zig but as an individual character, he's full of potential and certainly has a place on the show. So, the creation of Cam and Zig's characters isn't my issue; my issue is that I just ''feel it in my gut ''that Miles would be much more appreciated if he didn't "replace Cam" as some Cam fans feel or "take away what Zig made Maya promise to him following Cam's passing". Shit, if you're a Cam fan and a Zig fan at the same time(which is strangely quite common), Miles is in even ''more ''trouble with the viewers LOL. So, basically, Miles was fucked from the giddy-up. His "slut-shaming"(that he apologized for) and his lying to Maya about the Zoe incident wouldn't mean ''shit ''had it been done by Eli, Drew, Zig, Craig, Spinner, Sean, Declan etc. the list goes. What's especially bafflings is that even Miles-haters themselves have acknowledged characteristics in him much like Campbell, Eli and Declan. While I don't like Declan at all, the point is he gets compared to three of Degrassi's most cherished. So that's yet another reason why I don't see the sincerity in all this hate Miles gets. Honestly, I wish someone....''anyone....would just admit it. I don't think everyone who hates Miles is guilty of it but I'm sure that a large percentage of them are. If someone owned up to the suspiscions that I have, I swear on everything, I won't judge them. In fact, I would just appreciate the clarity and honesty....it's the lack of that bothers me a bit. Hope I kept this post as poised, respectful and innocuous as possible but I really needed to get that off my chest.